Five Nights at the Rainbow Factory
by Dante Watterson
Summary: A Cross-Over of TAWoG, FNaW's and Equestria Girls. When Gumball and his family get the news that Nicole is taking the night shift as Night-Guard every night at the Rainbow Factory, Gumball volunteers to be the Night-Guard for the week to let his Mom finally have a vacation from work, but he doesn't know what goes on there at night around 12 AM. Rated T (Adopted)


Seven Nights At The Rainbow Factory Chapter 1: The Raise

* * *

(Elmore Junior High- Friday)

After a day of School the three siblings of the Wattersons Gumball, Darwin and Anais waited in front of the School until there Mother Nicole picked them up.

Once they were in the car Nicole spoke with a smile on her face. "So kids how was it at School today?"

Gumball replied. "It was ok nothing special really happened…Except spending time in lunch with Penny…And hanging out with Darwin in recess, other then that it was alright."

"Aren't you kids forgetting to ask me something?" She asked.

"How was your day Mom?" The kids said in unison.

"It was Great, I was called into my bosses office and he gave me a Raise isn't that great?!" She asked excitedly.

Darwin replied. "Of course it is Ms. Mom…Wait what is the raise?" He asked with Gumball and Anais following.

Nicole chuckled. "Not now kids I'll tell you once we get back home, Richard, needs to here it too I already told him about the raise."

Without warning the car behind them hit the back of the car by mistake, the people that got out were the Wilson's, they ran up to Nicole's car.

when Nicole got out of the car Harold spoke with a bit of fear. "Nicole Watterson I'm very sorry I wasn't paying attention and…and…"

"It's okay."

Harold flinched and started sobbing. "AH! PLEASE DON'T I DIDN'T MEAN TO…Wait, did you just say, it's okay?" He asked as his family and the Watterson siblings were shocked.

"Yes I did, accidents like this happen, besides I don't care I got raise I'm to happy to get angry, here this will be enough for damage repairs." She said handing Harold $200 and driving away.

Tobias and his sister Rachel looked at there parents confused as they were stiff as a board. "Uh what just happened?" Rachel asked her parents.

* * *

(Watterson Residence)

Once they were parked in front of there house they went inside and sat on the couch while Nicole looks for there Father Richard.

"Richard? Richard?! Oh Where are you?" She said looking for Richard until she heard the door unlock revealing her husband holding Seven bags that are from the Joy Burger restaurant.

"Hey kids, I brought you and your Mom something for dinner and to celebrate the raise she got…Where is she?" He asked.

"Right here, I was looking for you so I could tell you and the kids what my raise is. But now that your here I can tell the four of you now what my raise is, please take a seat." Nicole asked.

Once they all sat down there Mother stood in front and spoke.

"Okay so the raise I got has increased my check and do you know how much money it is?"

"$10?"

"$55?"

"$70?"

"$95?"

Nicole spoke. "Not even close Richard, no Darwin, no Gumball, close Anais but still no…It's $800. 55 cents! She shouted excitedly.

Gumball spoke. "Eight Hundred…!"

Darwin spoke. "Dollars And…!"

Anais spoke. "Fifty Five…!"

Richard spoke. "Cents!"

They each said surprised and happy.

"Yes. That's not all but I will even spend more time with my family all day."

That time they looked at her confused.

"Nicole what do you mean by that?" Richard asked.

"Well you see when I got the raise it even changed my original job."

Anais asked in curiosity. "Mom what's your new job?"

"Okay well my new job is to work the night shift as a Night-Guard from 12:00 AM to 6:00 AM every week and the only reason I got the job is because the last Night-Guard quit."

The Father and siblings look at one another until Gumball spoke.

"Mom I know this is your job and all, but is it alright if I work there for the week?" Gumball asked.

They all look at Gumball shock, he never asked anything like this before, but the one most shocked was his Mother Nicole.

Nicole spoke. "Gum…Gumball wh…Why do you wanna work there, I mean you have to be up all night until 6 AM, watching the cameras to make sure no one breaks in and…And…"

Gumball stops her. "Mom I'm twelve years old I think I'll be find just fine, besides I want to do this because you haven't had a week off of work for a while and I think you should have the week off from work to relax and hang out with the family and me when I get back, plus not to mention that me and Darwin did let the place explode." He said, while remembering how it exploded.

Nicole was about to say something until she though about it, not having to work all night, spending more time with them, and most of all not having to be tired all morning and that it is in return for letting the place blow up.

She came to her decision and spoke. "Your…Right Gumball. I have been at work for quite a while and you did let the place explode, but if you want to work there then promise me this…Promise me that you will be alright there and nothing bad will never happen to you."

"I promise that Mom, I mean it's just a rainbow factory what could go wrong?"

"Gumball you should never say those words, whenever someone says it, it defiantly goes wrong." Anais said sounding serious.

"Oh Phooey that doesn't happen all the time."

"Hmmm, alright you got me there but still…"

Before she could finish the door opened up revealing two cats, one Indigo and one Pink that are the same age as Gumball.

Nicole spoke "Dante, Lexy? Where were you guys you just miss…?"

"No we didn't, we heard it behind the door when you started it." Lexy said with a grin

"Oh then why are you…?"

Dante cut her off. "We were hanging out with Jamie and Damien at the park, remember We told you that and then left? Gumball and Darwin are not the only ones that have dates?"

"Alright can we all stop the cutting and the talking, the food I bought is getting cold and it's almost midnight. Richard said pointing at the clock.

Nicole looked at the clock and he is right it's only one hour left before midnight strikes. "Richard's right kids now come on let's eats and head up to bed, because Tomorrow is a special-day for us."

After that they went to the dinner table and started eating and then headed off to there beds to get some sleep, most for Gumball because he needs to be ready for Tomorrow night for Night-Guard.

* * *

(Rainbow Factory- Saturday 7:00 PM)

"Gumbal…Gumball time wake up." Nicole said waking up her son.

Gumball wakes up from his Mother and sees himself fully covered in cloths, in a car in the back seats with his Parents, Brothers and Sisters on the side door.

"Guys where am I and why am I fully dressed?" he asked confusingly.

Darwin answer. "Where at Ms. Mom's job the Rainbow Factory, look it's different."

Gumball gets up and looks at the Rainbow Factory and to his surprise it looks different, instead of it being made of old bricks it was now made of solid white plastic with a rainbow painted at the top an bottom of it, the entrance had a celling being hold up by two pillars with a rainbow going around it and is bigger then before with a giant poster above it saying re-opened.

"Wow, Wait why does it look new and say re-opened? …Oh yeah that's right the incident from before." Gumball said remembering the place exploding. (This is from The Fan remember?)

Nicole spoke. "Yeah let's not talk about it, now come on Gumball I'm taking you, Darwin, Anais, Dante, Lexy and Richard to a tour in the Rainbow Factory."

Gumball got up with his family and started heading towards the Factory, once they were close they stop and saw a sign on the door saying 'Meet the Rainbow Family' at the bottom of the words it shows a image of 10 humanoid female animatronics in clothing and different colored skins like Purple, Yellow, Pink, Orange, White and Blue.

"Whoa they have animatronics here now. Awesome now this tour won't have to be so boring now." Richard said as he and the family go inside.

Once they got inside the factory they were stopped by a Blue animatronic that has rainbow-like hair.

"Hey can we get by please?" Nicole ask.

"Sorry Ma'am random security check." She spoke using a metal detector on each of them to find if they have any weapons on them.

"Random my…?! Wait a sec, are you one of the new animatronics here?"

"Yes I am, the name's Rainbow Dash I'm fast, agile, strong and Loyal, I'm also security during the day." Rainbow Dash said pointing at her badge. "And I'm guessing your Nicole Watterson you work here, right?"

"Right and this is my family, my husband Richard, my son an step-sons Gumball, Darwin and Dante and my two daughters Lexy and Anais." Nicole said as they greeted Rainbow Dash.

"(Geez that's one big family.)" Rainbow Dash thought. "Well it's nice to meet you all too, so are you and your family all here for the tour?" She asked Nicole.

"Yes I was just getting ready to give them the tour." After Nicole spoke the doors behind them opened, they turned to see Gumball's classmates from School, Parents, Teachers and the Robinsons.

From the crowd the Watterson siblings saw some familiar figures.

"Penny?"

"Gumball?"

"Lexy?"

"Damien?"

"Jamie?"

"Dante"

"Rachel?"

"Darwin?"

"What are you guys doing here?" Damien asked.

"Where here because we came to take a tour around here. You?" Darwin asked.

Penny answered. "The same, but only because we heard the news about the Rainbow Factory having upgrades."

Just then everyone saw Rainbow Dash using the metal detector on them until it started going off on a familiar thumb.

"AH-HA!" She then pounced into the crowd only tackling the fingerprint guy know as Sal to the ground, until she cuffed him. " Sal LeftThumb Your Under Arrest!"

Sal chuckled nervously with a bead of sweat leaving his head. "What are you talking about? I came empty handed."

"Nice Try!" Rainbow Dash went into his left pocket and took out a rusty spoon, ripping it to pieces like paper and then picking up Sal and throwing him out of the Factory and into the Police Station, she then looked back at the people seeing them all in shock.

"Sorry for my actions everyone we always have people like him sneaking in."

"Sorry to bother, but is it okay to start the tour now?" Anais asked.

"Yes and here we have two animatronics that can give you all the tour, just wait a sec." Then Rainbow Dash then shouts. "Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle We Have People Here For A Tour!"

After her shout rang through the whole factory as two animatronics, a Bright Orange one with red and yellow hair and a Purple one with purple and magenta hair ran up to the tour.

They both stopped as the Purple Animatronic greets them. "Hello everyone my name Twilight Sparkle and this is Sunset Shimmer, we are here to give you a tour around here."

"And we are also here to keep any tourist from getting separated or lost, including children." Sunset Shimmer said looking at the students. "So ready for the tour everyone? Okay let's go."

Everyone started following the animatronic duo through out the factory seeing every-machine creating the colors and changing the colors. While they were following the animatronics, the kids could of sworn they saw something Pink with blue eyes from the corner of there eyes, staring at them from the right side of the factory. When they were heading down a hallway to get to the second floor the animatronics stopped next to the double doors opening it for the tour to head up. Once in they were upstairs they see a White Animatronic with Violet hair sitting in a lounge chair checking a list of colors to see what color is approved or disapproved to stay, next to the animatronic was a button that opens the door to the second floor.

"Nope that color won't do, not this one either, no…Wait a minute…Ah perfe…"

Twilight spoke. "Rarity?"

"AHH!" Screamed Rarity as she yelled at the group. "Don't You Ever Scare Me Like That Again Couldn't You Have Seen That I Was Working On The Colors You Almost Gave Me A Virus-Attack!"

"Rarity calm down we just want to get through, we have a tour here with us and you scared them half to death." Sunset said, motioning her hand over the tour who are frightened of Rarity's outburst.

"I'm so sorry darlings of my outburst, it's just that I get scared easily while I'm working." Rarity said as she press the button opening the door. "Ta-ta darlings I must go back to work, enjoy the tour."

After that they went through the door and found themselves above the giant steel vats of molten colors.

"Nicole you worked around here right?" Patrick Fitzgerald asked.

"Yes, I have been working around this Factory for almost 2 years and I've been all over." Nicole replied.

Sunset whispers to Twilight. "Show off."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Okay then I ask, is it safe to cross here over the vats?" Patrick asked.

"Well of course as long as all of you watch your height and footing will be find" Nicole said as the others sign in relief.

"Phew, well at least that's a…" Was all Gumball could say as he tripped, causing him to fall over the rail to a vat of boiling colors, he screams and closed his eyes waiting to meet his end but nothing happened, he then opened his eyes and realized that he was hanging a inch away from the colors, it took him a while to figure out that someone had a grab of his legs.

"Don't worry sugar-cube we got you."

When Gumball heard the voice he noticed that it was western and was wonder what she meant by we? Gumball looks up and see that it was a Orange animatronic with blonde hair and a Yellow animatronic with pink hair, that are holding him by the ankles, they pull him back up and put him back on the platform.

The Yellow Animatronic spoke. "Are you okay little one, you must be careful next time."

"She's right 'bout that partner, the name's Applejack and that there's Fluttershy the shyest and Kindest animatronic around here and I suggest that all of you already met Rarity."

"You mean the one that operates the doors?" Lexy asked.

"Yup, that Generous animatronic's the only one that has an eye for Gems, Dresses and Colors."

A worker called out. "Hey can you two help us out please, one of the vats are broke."

Applejack let out a sign. "Sorry y'all we gotta go now, it's our job to help ones that are in need, Honest."

"It was nice meeting you." Fluttershy said to the Watterson's as she and Applejack walked away from the group as they continue there tour.

The children then saw something Pink again and then quickly turn to the direction of the color only for it to vanished, they felt like that someone was stalking them along the tour, when they went through the next doors that lead back to the first floor they heard bells going off alerting everyone.

A hyper robotic voice rang through the building. "Everyone that's in the tour please follow the arrows to the Stage Room for the Super-Duper Attraction of the Rainbow Factory, The Dazzles!"

Everyone in the tour was really curious about this Attraction including the Wattersons.

"The Dazzles?" Jamie said, with a brow raised under her hair. "Why the heck are they called, The Dazzles?"

"Maybe they dazzle people with some special talent they have." Dante said, as he and everyone else went to the Stage Room, with Twilight and Sunset waiting by the Stage doors.

Once they were inside the Stage Room they sat down on the bleachers that faced the Stage which was block by two giant violet curtains, with the Wattersons sitting at the bottom with Penny's family sitting right-side above them, Damien's family sitting on the right, Rachel's family sitting left, and Jamie's family left-side above them.

After everyone sat down they saw three spotlights from the back wall shining over the front of the stage curtains as they started opening, when they fully opened it revealed on the stage three Animatronics, first one was Light Blue with blue and dark blue hair, second one was Light Purple with purple and cyan hair, last one was Bright Yellow with orange and yellow hair, they state there names as Sonata, Aria and Adagio and then began singing.

Once they started singing everyone payed attention to there beautiful singing, except for the kids who were just watching them preform on stage, Gumball on the other-hand look over at his family on the right, then looks on the left and sees that his Brother Dante wasn't there, so he decided to go and search for him before he gets caught by anyone, but luckily Gumball sees a slightly open door that has a sign that says 'Parts and Service' Gumball push the door open slowly and headed into the room which was pitch black, until the lights started flickering on and off revealing the middle of the room with Dante there looking at something.

Gumball whispers to him. "Dante what are you doing in…?" Gumball stops his sentence as the room fully visible to see now, revealing somethings that Gumball would never erase from his mind.

In the room was 4 clothed female animatronics that look like the ages of 12 and were first built for the Rainbow Factory, but then taken apart for some reason.

First one was the same skin color as the animatronic Rarity, with purple and pink hair, her eyelids were gone, bottom jaw was ripped from her head revealing her endoskeleton mouth, her hands look like they were torn off leaving wires hanging from her arms and her suit were tattered and torn from the arms, thighs and knees.

Second one's skin color was a Dark Orange, with purple hair, her left arm was missing entirely leaving a mass of torn wires as it's place, with her face was gutted out revealing the endoskeleton mechanisms leaving only her lower jaw to remain, the covering on her right hand and left foot was gone revealing the endoskeleton and her suit was tattered and torn, particularly on the legs.

Third's skin color's Brown, with crimson red hair, the top left of her head and face was missing revealing her endoskeleton, her teeth looked sharp and chipped as if she bit something hard, the cover on her left hand was gone reveals her endoskeleton hand that was sharp at the finger tips and her suit mostly arms were tattered and torn the covering on her legs from the knees were gone.

Last one's skin color's Yellow, with a red bow in her red hair, she seems to be the only one less damage from the others, the pupils in her eyes are glowing white instead of being a normal black, her arms and legs were tattered and torn just like her suit is.

Gumball looked at each of them, he was frightened at there state and then looked at Dante. "Dude we need to get out and head back to the tour now."

Dante didn't respond back, his eyes were close which was scaring Gumball a bit. "Dante are you okay?" He said as he place his hand on Dante's shoulder.

Just then Dante's eyes opened up and then he stared at Gumball who started to back away from him, something was off about Dante, instead of his eyes being the color as they usually are, they were black and the pupils were white, he started walking towards Gumball with a evil grin on his face.

"Uh dude what are you…?"

"Save…us…" Dante said in a low and high harmony voice, as he raised both of his hands trying to grab Gumball, who was getting closer to the door.

Once he was close enough he grabbed the handle and turned it but it was locked Gumball started panicking, when he turned back to Dante he saw the 4 animatronics standing right behind him with black eyes and white glowing pupils too, except for the Dark Orange animatronic, from her having no face her eyes are glowing red, once Dante was in reach he grabbed Gumball by the shoulders and started shaking him, Gumball was full of fear as he saw that his Brother wasn't his Brother.

It turns out that it was animatronic too, she was the color grey, with grayish-purple hair, but was withered like the 4 animatronics, her suit is tattered and tore, wires were sticking out in different spots such as the shoulders, knees and eyes.

"SAVE US!" The Grey animatronic said as Gumball's sight started becoming static like bad Wi-Fi on the Television screen, until he blacked out.

* * *

(?)

"Ugh…Wha…What happened? Where am I?" Gumball said as he started getting up from the ground.

He started to check his surroundings and only saw the dark, he started walking only to hit a wall, he then walked in different directions only to run into more walls.

"Ow! What The What, How Am I Suppose To Get Out?!" Gumball shouted in anger, just then a light turned on behind him, he turned around and saw what looks like a old arcade game, Gumball felt like that the game could get him out of this dark room he's in, so he walks up to it and see what the game is called and it's a name that Gumball never seen before.

Gumball reads it. "Huh…Pinkie's Quest, never heard of this game or this girl? But since I'm here for a while or for life I should play this."

Just then the screen popped up revealing a pixelated Pink animatronic with pink hair, holding a plate with a slice of cake on it which was the color Yellow, Gumball got to the control panel and started playing, he made the animatronic move to the right, collecting colorful balloons on the way towards the next area and saw the grey door that says 'EXIT' above it in red, Gumball was about to make the animatronic head towards the exit until something hits him 'What kind of arcade game ends right then and there?'

So he heads back from were he started and sees that the left side of the first area was a dead end, but he made the animatronic keep moving to the wall and to his surprise the AI glitches through the wall and started falling then landed on a floating platform which started moving to the right bottom area, once Gumball got the AI to move to the secret area he saw in the game what appears to be a girl crying at the end of the area with both of her hands covering her face, he made the Pink animatronic move to the girl and when the Pink AI was close she brought the cake closer to the kid who too her hands away from her face, revealing herself to be the Yellow animatronic in the Parts and Service room but not as a machine, but as a living human being, she took the cake from the AI and then looked right at Gumball from the screen and smiled at him, then the game shutoff.

Gumball jumped back shaking and then spoke. "What…The…What? Did…Did that girl…Just…Smile at me, but how did…?"

Just then a bright Yellow light came from the screen, having two Yellow hands come out of the game and grab Gumball by the arm taking him out of the area he was in, Gumball saw that it was the unknown girl again, she was leading him through the game he was just playing and placed him in front of the exit door, which was now the color green instead of grey, before Gumball left he looked back at the girl who stood there looking at him, she then pointed to the wall right aside the exit door, Gumball looks over at the wall and see two words on it saying 'Save Us' in the color red, Gumball looks back at the girl who started pushed him towards the exit which opened up automatically.

The Yellow girl spoke in a western voice. "Save them…like y'all saved me…" Just then Gumball fully went through the door and blacked out right after seeing the static.

* * *

(Rainbow Factory Office- Saturday 12:00 AM)

"*Yawn* What a dream, at least it's over…Wait a minute?" Gumball got his sight back and looked around and found himself inside a office of the Rainbow Factory.

The Office was big like Gumball's classroom with a lightbulb keeping the area lit, it has three doors, one in front, one on the left and one on the right, outside the two sided doors were air vents big enough for adults to crawl through, down the three halls outside the doors are very dark that Gumball can't see and in the room was a large table, on it is a fan, a Rainbow Dash mask, a camera tablet that shows 15 rooms, a cup of soda, a slice of cake and a card right next to the cake.

Gumball picked up the card and opened it, he saw a picture of his family, taking a pic with a Pink animatronic, the same one that was in his dream in that arcade game, he reads it.

After he finished reading he spoke to himself. "Wait…I was asleep for 4 hours and missed a secret party with a Pink animatronic name Pinkie Pie who throws parties for new guest? Aw Man!" Gumball shouted as it echoes throughout the factory.

"But at least they were nice enough to leave me a slice of cake and a soft drink." He said with a grin as he took a bite of the cake and a sip of the cold soda. "Well since this is my first night here I guess I could just wait out time until 6:00 strike, this will be a piece of cake…literally." Gumball said as he took another bite of the cake and then started to check on the cameras.

* * *

Okay that is a wrap for my new story, anyone who's curious about my other story The Amazing Universe of Gumball don't worry I'm still working on it, trying my best to make it longer and better.

-Dante Watterson out


End file.
